Fragment
by Rezkaya Maulanov
Summary: Dulu aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dunia luar. Tidak peduli seberapa indahnya dunia itu, selamanya aku akan terjebak di dalam ruang kaca ini. "Menurutmu kenapa aku bisa terlahir ke dunia ini?" "Setiap manusia memiliki pasangannya. Dan kamu tercipta untuk pasanganmu itu." "Apa maksudmu?" "...besok aku pasti akan kembali lagi ke sini."


**A/N**: _Cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi belaka, adapun kemiripan dengan tokoh, latar tempat, dan lainnya itu semua hanyalah kebetulan semata. Jadi saya mohon kepada para reader untuk bijak dalam menyikapi segala hal yang tertulis di dalam fiksi ini. Akhir kata, semoga kalian menikmati sajian sederhana dari saya, seorang pria yang sangat sederhana ini…_

_Lagi-lagi benda ini menahanku__…_

_Meski begitu, aku sam__a__ sekali tidak menganggap__kalau benda ini adalah belenggu…_

_Bagaimanapun benda ini adalah pemberianmu__…_

_Dan semua yang kau berikan padaku bukanlah beban__melainkan __sebuah berkat__..._

_Tapi kenapa?_

_Ah__…_

_Makin aku pikirkan makin kabur semua kenyataan dihadapanku__…_

_Aku berpaling ke sebelah kanan untuk menatap ruangan kosong ini__…_

_Cahaya remang-remang menyergap mataku__…_

_Entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali cahaya__memasuki tempat ini__…_

_Aku mencoba meraih cahaya itu__…_

_Tapi lagi-lagi rantai ini menahanku__…_

_Membelenggu kedua kaki dan tanganku__…_

_Dan aku terjatuh__…_

_Meski tak ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan, tapi tetap__saja aku terjatuh..._

_Mata biruku menatap arah datangnya cahay__a__ itu__…_

_Mengharapkan kau berada di sana__…_

_Sama seperti dulu..._

"Kamu sedang apa?"

Suara lembutmu menelusup melalui gendang telingaku. Aku mendongak ke arah sumber cahaya itu, meski sosokmu sama sekali tidak di sana.

"Menurutmu apa alasan aku terlahir ke dunia ini?"

"Wah, itu jawaban yang mungkin sedikit susah untuk dijawab…"

Kau lalu mengelus wajahku dengan senyum penuh arti. Meski aku sama sekali tidak mengerti arti dari senyumanmu itu.

"Dari mana kamu mendapatkan pertanyaan serumit itu?"

Entahlah…

Aku juga sama sekali tidak tahu darimana aku bisa memikirkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Sejauh yang bisa aku ingat, aku sudah berada dalam ruangan ini. Bermandikan cahaya biru di atas pembaringan ini.

Dulunya juga aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang berada di luar sana. Bagiku ruangan ini adalah duniaku. Sebuah dunia yang dibatasi oleh dinding putih bersih dan langit-langit tinggi yang  
sepertinya tak berhenti memancarkan cahaya.

Aku sama sekali tidak peduli…

Dan kau pun datang…

Menghancurkan dinding yang selama ini menjadi duniaku…

Menghancurkan tatapan kosong yang selama ini menaungi kedua bola mataku…

Menghancurkan belengu yang selama ini terus mengikat hatiku…

Meski kau membiarkan benda ini melekat di kedua kaki dan tanganku…

"Menurutmu kenapa aku bisa terlahir ke dunia ini?"

Entahlah…

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu alasanmu terlahir ke dunia ini disaat aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya?

"Kamu tahu, temanku pernah berkata seperti ini…"

Wanita ini memalingkan wajah, menatap lubang yang dulunya kau buat untuk bisa masuk ke dalam 'duniaku'. Mungkin sedikit aneh, tapi bagiku, tatapanmu terlihat sedikit sepi…

"Setiap manusia memiliki pasangannya. Dan kamu tercipta untuk pasanganmu itu."

Manusia?

Tapi apa aku ini bisa dibilang manusia?

"Kau bicara apa?"

Dengan keadaan seperti ini apa aku masih pantas disebut manusia? Dengan semua belenggu ini apa aku bisa disebut manusia? Dengan tubuh seperti ini apa aku bisa dibilang manusia?

"Dasar bodoh..."

Masih bisa kuingat halusnya tanganmu membelai pipiku. Dengan senyum yang sekali lagi penuh arti kau pun berkata.

"Bagiku, kamu lebih 'manusia' dibanding mereka yang selama ini pernah aku temui."

Aku terdiam.

Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja kau katakan.

Bukannya aku meragukan kata-katamu. Hanya saja aku…

"Kamu tidak percaya padaku?"

Bukannya begitu. Hanya saja…

"Sudahlah, kamu tidak usah terlalu memikirkan hal itu."

Dengan langkah ringan kau berjalan ke arah cahaya itu. Dan kau pun memasuki wilayah di mana aku tidak bisa mencapaimu. Apa kau meninggalkanku?

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." kau menghentikan langkahmu lalu berbalik.

"Aku akan kembali lagi besok."

Dan kau pun menghilang…

Dan aku kembali tenggelam dalam pertanyaan…

Apa alasan aku tercipta ke dunia?

Tapi jawaban atas pertanyaanku tidak kunjung datang hingga kau kembali kehadapanku dengan nafas terengah-engah dan peluh yang membasahi jas putih mu.

Tanpa banyak bicara kau menekan tombol yang berkelap-kelip di samping tempatku terbaring.

Apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa kau terlihat begitu panik?

Kau hanya diam mendengar pertanyaanku yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir. Tak ada satu pun jawaban yang kau berikan. Dan pada akhirnya aku menyerah mencoba menjari jawaban darimu.

Kau terus menekan tombol-tombol yang berjejer dihadapanmu dengan serius. Sesekali kau mencabut kabel di bawah pembaringanku dan menyambung kabel lain. Aku tidak mengerti dan makin tidak mengerti karena diam mu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan turun dari pembaringan ini, oke?"

Kenapa?

"Keadaan di luar sana terlalu berbahaya..."

Tapi kenapa kau justru berjalan ke luar?

Kau terdiam lalu tersenyum ke arahku. Kali ini aku bisa merasakan kehangatan di bola matamu.

"Karena aku harus melindungi tujuanku tercipta di dunia ini."

Kau lalu menekan sebuah tombol merah di tangan kirimu. Dan sebuah kabel tertancap ke belakang leherku.

Ini bukan rasa sakit. Aku bahkan tidak tahu rasa sakit itu apa. Kalau begitu ini apa? Kenapa terasa begitu tidak mengenakkan. Dan kenapa air mataku tidak bisa terhenti.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Tidak usah khawatir, besok aku pasti akan kembali…"

Kau lalu berbalik, ke tempat di mana kau selalu datang. Kearah cahaya terang yang entah kenapa saat ini makin meredup. Untuk sejenak kau berbalik, menatap mata biruku yang yang tak berhenti meneteskan air mata.

Aku makin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi…

Yang kutahu, kamu menyuruhku untuk menunggu di tempat ini. Dan aku pasti akan menunggu hingga kamu kembali.

Dan kamu pun menghilang bersama cahaya itu.

Aku membiarkan benda ini terus melekat di kedua tangan dan kakiku. Dan duniaku kembali seperti dulu. Sebuah dunia yang dibatasi oleh dinding putih bersih dan langit-langit tinggi yang sepertinya tak berhenti memancarkan cahaya.

Tapi perlahan-lahan duniaku juga berubah. Langit-langit itu perlahan tapi pasti mulai kehilangan cahayanya. Apa dia sudah lelah menemaniku menunggumu. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Begitu aku membuka mataku, cahaya itu sudah hilang sama sekali.

Kini aku terdiam dalam kegelapan. Menantimu untuk datang menjemputku.

Saat semuanya makin kabur, cahaya remang-remang itu menyergap mataku...

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali cahaya memasuki tempat ini...

Aku mencoba meraih cahaya itu...

Tapi lagi-lagi rantai ini menahanku...

Membelenggu kedua kaki dan tanganku...

Dan aku terjatuh...

Meski tak ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan, tapi tetap saja aku terjatuh...

Mata biruku menatap arah datangnya cahaya itu...

Mengharapkan kau berada di sana...

Sama seperti dulu...

Perlahan kucoba meraih cahaya itu...

Aku merangkak sedikit demi sedikit...

Mengharapkan kau akan menyambutku dengan senyum manis penuh arti mu...

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dan bagaimana...

Tapi air mata tak berhenti keluar dari mata biru ku...

Aku terus merangkak, meski benda di kedua tangan dan kakiku terus berusaha menghentikanku...

Aku tidak peduli...

Yang kuingin saat ini adalah bertemu denganmu...

Benda ini juga sepertinya sudah lelah berusaha menahanku...

Tangan dan kakiku terasa makin ringan...

Gerakanku terasa makin cepat...

Aku terus bergerak ke arah cahaya itu...

Hingga pada akhirnya tanganku bisa meraih cahaya itu...

Dan semua menjadi hitam...

.

**END**


End file.
